Konoha High
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Join my OC Amaya as she takes on High school with the rest of the Naruto cast as they try to tackle homework, crazy demons, crushes, fangirls, weird powers, creepy teachers *Cough*Orochimaru*Cough*, weird encounters and life all while keeping their sanity in tact which will be a wild ride for them. Pairings include SasuSaku, NaruHina and more! Warning: OOCness and AU


_**New ****Beginnings**_

**A/N: Hi again, sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, it's cuz of my health and I have contracted the worst disease known to budding writer alike: Writer's Block! Dun, dun, dun!**

**Anyway my OC went to a band camp during the summer holidays with Naruto and his friends for three years and is good friends with them, she also met the Akatsuki there and befriended them, and they see her as a little sister or, in Sasori, Deidara and Kisame's case, a cute and cuddly Kitten**

**She has an identical twin brother called Shin who is slightly older than her**

**Here are their ages**

**Naruto-14**  
**Sasuke-14**  
**Sakura- 15.**  
**Tenten-15.**  
**Neji-15.**  
**Lee-15.**  
**Shikamaru-15**  
**Ino-15.**  
**Choji-14.**  
**Hinata-14.**  
**Kiba-14.**  
**Shino-14.**  
**Temari-14**  
**Gaara-14.**  
**Kankuro 15**  
**Akatsuki: 16/17**  
**Amaya & Shin: 14**

**Warning: OOCness**

**This is my first Naruto story so please bear with me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own my OC's**

* * *

The new girl stood at the front with polite mask on her face despite her "Mess-with-me-and-you'll-regret it" attitude

"_Ah jeez, here we go again" _ She thought

She wore the school's standard white short sleeved blouse with the optional dark green knitted vest with the Konoha High crest emblazoned on the breast pocket in white, the standard pleated short black skirt and underneath a pair of plain black tights while her small feet were adorned with a pair of sturdy looking knee-high black boots while her long black hair was pulled into a high pony-tail and went down to her wrists and her bangs covered her left eye leaving the right eye to sweep a cold and calculating gaze over the class as if picking out the weak points in every person and deciding the best way to take them down if the need ever arose which clashed with her childlike face

The question on everyone's minds was why she had white bandages that covered her hands like fingerless gloves before winding up her arms and extending beyond the sleeves

"Class, this is our new student Amaya Yoshida. She will be in our Homeroom class and will be taking classes with you Juniors due to needing to take many advanced classes" Minato Namizake introduced her to the curious students who were in his homeroom class after she arrived "Amaya please introduce yourself with likes dislikes, hobbies and dream"

Amaya nodded and her lips lifted up slightly at the corners as Minato smiled encouragingly at her

"Hi, my name's Amaya and I like many things such as art, horror movies, the rain, practicing martial arts, running track, travelling, hanging out with friends and a bunch of other stuff that we need not go into. I dislike stuck up arrogant people who treat others like trash, shopping unless it is for books and Calculus. As for my hobbies, well I like reading, writing, playing sports and learning new languages. As for my dream, I dream to save lives, someday take over my father's company and introduce the world to a new type of business and become the best martial artist that I can be. Any questions?"

A few hands went in the air and she chose the girl in the front with blonde hair

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing bandages?"

"I had an accident with a Semi-Peterblit truck quite recently and bruising is pretty bad so I wear these"  
At that answer more hands went up

"Yes?"

"Did you, like, see your life flash before your eyes?"

"Yes, any other questions not regarding my accident?"

All hands went down apart for those in the last few rows

"Um who wants to go first?"

"Well we're all probably wondering the same thing" The long blonde said "Do you remember us, un?"

"Course I do Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Konan, Pain, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. How could I forget?"

"Well we thought you forgot when you didn't contact us much" Kisame piped up

"Well it was hard avoiding Itachi's cousin Shisui and uncle Madara"

"Hn. They told me about you and I don't know what you did but they seem quite taken with you"

"Taken? They're _obsessed_!" she pouted "You could've at least warned me"

"Hn. They don't seem taken by any woman. I don't know what you did but you're in for a long ride"

"You don't know the half of it"

"Well it seems that you now some Juniors so why don't you take a seat next to Itachi"

She nodded and went straight to the back and sat down at the only empty seat realizing that this was a good spot for her since Itachi was on her left, Sasori on her right, Pain behind her, Tobi on Pain's left and Kakuzu on his right, Kisame in front of her, Hidan on Kisame's right, Deidara on Kisame's left, Konan on Deidara's left

"Anyway, I have a meeting to get I'm afraid, Itachi you're in charge" Minato informed before he walked out

Everyone in the Akatsuki looked at her

"What?" She asked innocently "Are you lot feeling alright?" she looked at each of them only to find that they were still staring at her "Ok, you guys have to be aliens since you're not speaking"

She poked Sasori in the forehead and he felt warm and solid-definitely human

"Ok, definitely human"

"Tobi missed you Maya chan"

"I missed you too Tobi"

Without warning Sasori hugged her saying "I missed you, there was no one to talk about how art is eternal"

"What?!" Deidara squawked "Maya you traitor, un!"

"For the last time art is both fleeting and eternal. Just like Lightning, it's fleeting but in some places you see it all the time as it is eternal and lasts forever in our memory"

"That was beautiful, un" Deidara cried anime tears sparkling in his eyes "You are so KAWAII"

He moved to glomp her but Kisame stopped him

"Be careful Deidara" Konan cautioned "she still has a lot of bruising remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, un"

"Sasori, get off of me"

"Sorry, you're just too cute"

"Oh hell no, not again!" she fixed Sasori with a look of horror as she scooted closer to Itachi

"If he glomps me then you're saving me"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as an OK"

"You haven't changed have you?"

"I have Konan, see- I haven't pounded Itachi into oblivion for not warning me about his relatives"

Konan rolled her eyes "Can I see your schedule?"

"Yah" Amaya handed Konan her schedule who scanned it with her golden eyes

"Well it seems that you've got Me, Pain and Itachi for Calculus, Kakuzu and Hidan for Advanced Physics, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Zetsu for History, Deidara and Sasori for Art and everyone for the last two periods"

"Well that's a relief"

"And just so you know Calculus is here"

"Thanks"

When the bell rang half the students got up and left while others filed in

"Kakashi's always late so for about 20 minutes we do whatever"

"I know, he's my godfather…well one of them"

"Seriously? Who's the other?"

"Yep and Minato"

"Minato as in Minato Namikaze?"

"Yep"

"You have connections"

"And I'm pretty close to Tsunade too"

The lesson passed very quickly owing to the fact that Kakashi didn't show up until there was only 5 minutes left claiming that "There was a cute Kitten in a Tree that reminded me of my cute God-daughter and I just _had _to save it"

Advanced Physics was quite interesting apart from the fact that Amaya almost had a heart-attack when she met the teacher Orochimaru who seemed to be staring at Itachi most of the time which creeped her out and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy

In History after she introduced herself and sat down Asuma did the roll call and informed them that they would be doing a project in which they had to present a small skit to the class and that they would be in groups of five

"Lastly, I want Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Sai and Amaya together"

"Over here Amaya, un" Deidara called patting the seat next to him and Amaya slid into the seat next to him "Hey guys"

"Hi"

"Hi Maya-Chan! Tobi missed you because Tobi is a good boy!"

"It's nice to see you Amaya. **It's been forever since we last spoke**"

"So what're we gonna do, any ideas?"

"The French Revolution, un"

"World War 2"

"Tobi is a good boy"

"Nice idea Sai"

"**The Cold War**" Black Zetsu said

"How about Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"That's a good idea"

"I agree"

"Tobi wants to be Persephone"

"Tobi-"

"Let me handle this" Amaya interrupted "Tobi, Persephone is a girl, how about Hermes, he is _so _cool, and he is the god of Messengers and Thieves"

"Ok, Tobi will be Hermes because Tobi listens to Amaya because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes you are Tobi"

"I'm going to be Apollo, un"

"I'll stick with Poseidon"

"**We'll be Hades.** Yeah, he's cool"

"I'll be Artemis; I've got the costume idea in my head"

"Tell us"

"Not yet"

"Oh come on, un!"

"Nope"

They managed to write down a proper script by the time the lesson had ended and outside the class they agreed to meet up at Tobi's place the next day since there was a lot of space in the Uchiha Mansion to rehearse when Deidara attacked her by tickling

"Help…me," she managed to squeal out as she giggled.

Sai came over and pulled Deidara off her

"Thank you," Amaya gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She was just about to yell at Deidara when she was lifted up in the air and found herself on Sai's shoulder

"PUT ME DOWN!" Amaya ordered trying to kick him.

"Grab her legs," Sai demanded Deidara and he quickly grabbed them

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Amaya howled squirming in their grasp.

"We're going to throw you in the pool if you don't tell us what you are going to wear" Sai announced.

"All because I'm not telling you my costume idea for History?" Amaya whined.

"Yeah," Deidara chuckled rubbing her legs. "So soft," he said laying his head on her leg

"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY," Amaya shrieked.

Amaya watched as a group of guys in the hallway started following them to the pool.

"She's going to get all wet," she heard a freshman say.

"And look she's wearing a white shirt," one of them pointed out. "And a short skirt"

Amaya's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen and distracted them by saying "Hi Principal Tsunade"

They dropped her and she quickly dashed off before they could figure out that she was kidding

"Phew" she muttered "I thought they'd never let me go, now to the art class"

She pulled a map out of her bag and wandered though the halls and into the Art class which was clearly marked on her map

"Maya-Chan, sit here, un!" Deidara called from the table at the far back patting a seat between him and Sai

"I'll take my chances with Sasori cuz at the end of lesson you'll just kidnap me and try to toss me into the pool" she replied sliding into the seat next to Sasori and clarified for him "They want to know what my costume is for History"

Amaya shuffled her seat away from Sasori when she saw him day dreaming but he shuffled closer to her and it kept going until she was next to the wall

Kurenai then came in saying "Sasori, I think Amaya is trying to regain her personal space so if you would be as kind as to move back to your seat please"

"Sorry sensei" he said moving back to his original space and she did only shivering at his smirk and the evil glint in his eyes

Kurenai did the roll call before saying "Okay today as you can see we are painting so please paint someone in this class the way you see them or just normally"

Amaya turned to Deidara and Sasori "You two better not paint me as a Cat"

"How did you know what I was going to do, un?"

"I know what you're like"

"Let's just get started" Sai interrupted fake smiling

The whole class was silent and Amaya thought for a moment before sketching Sai and painting him as he painted while Deidara said "Sit still Amaya"

"I am"

"Just stay like that and look up" she froze glaring at him as he added "Your Eye-shape is weird and I'm just painting your eyes red"

"Tell me about it and OK"

"Done"

"Finally"

Amaya continued painting but was forced to stop as Sasori lifted up her chin and turned it every which way to get in detail "If you're done inspecting my face"

"Sorry" He released frustrated dark haired girl allowing her to get back to painting

"Sensei I'm done, (un)" Deidara and Sasori called in unison before glaring at each other

"Bring your paintings up front both of you and tell us who you painted and why you see them that way"

Deidara went up first and Sasori went after him as they stood at the front

Deidara presented his painting which was of a Chibi Amaya with a kitten on her lap

"Okay, I painted Amaya like this because I see her as cute and cuddly Kitten, un. She's cute but she's got claws, un"

"Deidara" Amaya warned

"Whoa, retract those claws Kitten, un" He joked as she glared at him

"Sasori, you next"

Sasori presented his painting which was of Amaya sitting between a Panther and a black Kitten with a hand on each

"This is how I see Amaya, on one side she's cute and cuddly like the kitten and on the other she's dangerous and deadly like a Panther"

Kurenai glanced at the clock "Ok, put your paintings in the rack to dry and clean up class, we've got five minutes left"

They all cleaned up and as soon as the bell rang Amaya dashed away and went into the huge cafeteria and sat next to Konan at the table where the Akatsuki were sat before Sasori, Deidara or Sai could catch her

As she entered she noticed that the Cafeteria was enormous with marbled floors, many tables and a fully working kitchen as well as a snack bar and vending machines

"What happened to you?" Konan asked as Amaya regained her breath and took out a bento box

"Well if Deidara catches me then he and Sai are going to toss me into the pool because I won't tell them my costume idea for history and Sasori has that weird glint in his eyes"

"Aa, here they come"

"Uh oh"

Sure enough Sasori and Deidara appeared and slid into the seats opposite Amaya and Konan

"There you are Amaya, I missed you, un"

"Go die in a hole Deidara"

"Be nice Amaya"

"Bite me," Amaya growled.

"That can be arranged" Sasori smirked leaning across the table

"AHHHHHH, SASORI IS TRYING TO EAT AMAYA," Tobi screamed. "TOBI REPEATS, SASORI IS TRYING TO EAT AMAYA"

"Oh sit down Sasori" Konan groaned as Itachi came over smiling

"Pain, Itachi is smiling, save me!" she cried clinging to the ginger haired junior as Itachi sat down

"Whoa what happened to you Itachi?" Kisame queried the usually stoic Uchiha

"My dear brother Sasuke spiked my drink with something" he grinned as he saw Amaya "Hey there Pumpkin"

"This is getting really scary now"

"Just ignore it" Konan muttered and she released Pain's arm who petted her head

"Tobi thinks that Kisame looks like he is going to eat pretty flower lady"

"**Pretty flower lady?**" Black Zetsu asked

"Pretty flower-Chan" Tobi pointed at Amaya who whined

"Why do you want eat me? I won't taste good, trust me"

"Well it'll be something that I'll have to put up with" Kisame grinned and Amaya looked at the two artists

"OK, if you want me to still be alive then you'll save me from Jaws"

"Chillax Maya-Chan, un, we won't let him eat you"

"I hope not"

* * *

"What I miss?" Shino asked finally showing up after Gym had finished and they had changed

"The gang is all here," Naruto sang.

"Please don't start singing some song," Amaya wailed.

"When there's trouble you know who to call, Naruto's Force, from our tower we can see it all, Naruto's Force-"

"Naruto's Force?"

"Yes we are superheroes and I'm the leader.

"We're all doomed."

"Why are you the leader?"

"Because…I'm a macho macho man, I want be a macho man, macho, macho man, I want-"

"Let's just go," Amaya said not wanting to even get into the argument and for Naruto to stop singing.

"So Amaya what are you doing after school?" Naruto asked

"Stuff"

"As in…" Kiba prompted walking next to her

"Well I was planning on joining the Art club and doing my homework"

"What time does the Art club finish?"

"4:30, why?"

"You can hang out with us"

"Naruto, Shino, Kiba, come here please" Gai sensei called

"That can't be good, well we'll see you around Amaya" Kiba said before going to see what the green clad teacher wanted when Kankuro appeared in front of her

"What the-"

"Sshh" he said and put his arms around her

Everything went black

"Amaya?" she felt someone shaking her and calling her name

Amaya opened her eyes and saw Kankuro clutching her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"You alright?" Kankuro asked.

Amaya grabbed her head. "I'm mentally ill," she whined.

Itachi saw the two and walked over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was trying to ask her something and then she just started staring into space. When I finally got her to wake up she started screaming she's mentally ill."

"What happened?" Itachi asked Amaya.

"I just daydreamed I was kissing Kankuro," Amaya said in horror. "I feel sick."

Kankuro smirked as Itachi tried to calm Amaya down. "It's okay it was just a bad nightmare," Itachi said rubbing her back

Amaya watched as a familiar car pulled up to the curb. "That's my ride, maybe I need to go home and lay down."

"You do that pumpkin,"

"I'm just going to ignore that."

Amaya hopped into the car and they drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**JKK (AKA: Me): Well that took forever**

**Madara: Why am I not in this chapter?**

**JKK: Keep your hair on Madara, you and Shisui will come soon**

**Shisui: I hope so**

**JKK: *Rolls her eyes***

**Amaya: Oh no**

**Itachi: Hi Pumpkin  
Amaya: Grr, RASENGAN! *Slams the Rasengan into Itachi***

**JKK: Anyway, these are the ages for high school: **

**9th - 14/15 – Freshman**

**10th - 15/16 – Sophomore**

**11th - 16/17 – Junior**

**12th - 17/18 – Senior**

**And Amaya's schedule:**

**Homeroom-Minato Namizake**

**Calculus- Kakashi Hatake**

**Advanced Physics- Orochimaru**

**Break**

**History- Asuma Sarutobi**

**Art- Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Lunch**

**Health Education- Jiraiya**

**Gym- Gai Might**

**Itachi: Ow**

**Amaya: You deserved it**

**Deidara: MAYA-CHAN UN!**

**Amaya: Go die in a hole**

**Sasori: Be nice  
**

**Amaya: Bite me**

**Sasori: That can be arranged *Smirks*  
**

**Toni: SASORI IS TRYING TO EAT AMAYA! TOBI REPEATS, SASORI IS TRYING TO EAT AMAYA!**

**JKK: *Rolls her eyes* Here we go again**

**Madara: Don't forget to Favourite and Review and don't worry Amaya, I'll be coming soon *Laughs evilly*  
**

**Amaya: *Gulps* Uh oh  
**

**JKK: *Whacks a rolled up newspaper on Madara's head*  
**

**Madara: Ouch *Glares***

**JKK: By the way please send in any CC, suggestions and questions**

**Madara: Do it or I'll hunt you down and give you to Zetsu to eat**

**Amaya: Don't make me go Rasengan on your ass**

**Madara: *Grins***

**Amaya: Grr**

**JKK: *Stops Amaya*Allow me *Turns to Madara* _RASENGAN!_**

***Zoom out on the world and there is a huge explosion on one side***

**Elsewhere**

**Naruto: *Falls out of his seat at Ichiraku's*What was that?**

**Kakashi: *Picks up Icha Icha Paradise that he dropped* I don't know**

**Back with JKK:  
**

**Madara: *Stands up in the crater that was made by the Rasengan and glares***

**JKK: *Whistles innocently***

**JKK & Amaya: *Smirks* Don't underestimate the power of the Rasengan**

**Naruto: *Poofs in* Believe it!**

**JKK: Anyway please send in any questions, comments, suggestions in a review. Do you what makes the world go round? Not love, not happiness, not money, it's _Reviews _man, reviews. plus if you review you get a hug off of any one of these guys *Points at the Naruto guys***

**Naruto Guys: *Rip off their shirts and pose***

**Naruto girls: * Have nosebleeds***

**JKK: And you get cyber cookies too (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Sakura: That's a whole lot of Cyber cookies**

**JKK: So don't forget to review, you know you want to!**


End file.
